headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Hal Jordan
/Earth-One|Earth-One}} /Super Friends|Super Friends}} /DCTV|Arrow}} }} | aliases = Green Lantern; Parallax; The Spectre | continuity = Green Lantern | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Coast City, California; Oa | known relatives = Martin Jordan (father, deceased); Jessica Jordan (mother, deceased); Jack Jordan (brother, deceased); Jim Jordan (brother); Harold Jordan (cousin); Sue Williams Jordan (sister-in-law); Howard Jordan (nephew); Jane Jordan (niece); Larry Jordan (uncle); Helen Jordan (aunt) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Showcase'' #22 | actor = Gerald Mohr The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure Michael Rye Challenge of the SuperFriends Howard Murphy Legends of the Superheroes (1979) Michael P. Greco Superman (1996 TV series) Lauren Tom Batman Beyond (TV series) Phil LaMarr Justice League Unlimited (TV series) & Static Shock (TV series) David Boreanaz Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) Dermot Mulroney The Batman (TV series) Christopher Meloni Green Lantern: First Flight (2009) Nolan North Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) Nathan Fillion Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011) & Justice League: Doom (2012) Ryan Reynolds Green Lantern (2011) Josh Keaton Green Lantern: The Animated Series Kevin Michael Richardson Young Justice (TV series) }} Overview Biography Early years Origin Career Hard Travelin' Heroes Emerald Twilight The Final Knight The Spectre The Sinestro Corps War The Blackest Knight The Brightest Day New 52 Justice League exploits Green Lantern Corps exploits Miscellaneous exploits On Christmas Day circa 2011, Hal Jordan prevented Larfleeze from hunting down and killing Santa Claus. He encouraged him to find the true spirit of Christmas. Green Lantern: Larfleeze Christmas Special 1 Movies Legends of the Superheroes (1979) Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) Green Lantern: First Flight (2009) Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011) Green Lantern (2011) TV shows The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure The SuperFriends DCAU Static Shock Justice League Unlimited Batman Beyond Green Lantern: The Animated Series Arrow A character who is implied to be Hal is featured in a brief seen in the CW Network television series Arrow. Played by an unknown and uncredited actor, this individual makes a one-half second appearance in the premiere episode of season four, "Green Arrow". The only thing known about this man is that he appears to be a white male who was a patron at a bar in Coast City in 2010. He wore a flight jacket with the name JORDAN embroidered upon a patch. Jordan walked past Oliver Queen, who was sitting at the bar for a meeting with A.R.G.U.S. leader Amanda Waller. Abilities Equipment * Green Lantern ring * Green Lantern power battery Notes & Trivia * * Hal's cousin Harold Jordan, also known as the superhero Airwave, is also referred to by the name Hal Jordan. Appearances * Green Lantern Vol 2 117 * Man of Steel Vol 2 2 * Secret Origins Vol 2 7 See also External Links * * Hal Jordan at DCDP * Hal Jordan at Wikipedia * * * Hal Jordan at the Green Lantern Wiki Gallery Hal - MOS2 2.jpg Hal - MOS2 2 001.jpg Hal - MOS2 002.jpg Hal and Ollie.jpg Hal at cemetery.jpg Hal origin.jpg References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Sinestro Corps/Members Category:DC Universe/Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Comic book characters Category:Main characters Category:Pilots Category:Green Lantern Corps/Members Category:Flash: Flashpoint/Characters Category:Justice League of America: The Tornado's Path/Characters